Legend of the Wolfen Warrior: Edge
by Edge-of-Death
Summary: The Dragon System is soon to fall under the seige of a mysterious evil, and it is up to Edge to stop it. Can he succeed? My first fic!R&R please!Ch. 4 is up!
1. Family Dispute

Author: EdgeofDeath

Email: 

**Disclaimer:**

The title "Legend of the Wolfen Warrior: Edge" is the property of the author.

Any characters owned by the authors/producers of Dragonball/Z/GT are the property of their respective owners. Any original characters are the property of the author of this fic.

The storyline of Legend of the Wolfen Warrior is owned only by me.

This fic is the property of the author and is not to be displayed on any website other than You are, of course, free to read this fic and tell your friends about it at any time.

**Legend of the Wolfen Warrior: Edge**

**Introduction:**

500 years have passed since Son Goku allowed himself to be absorbed into the Dragonballs, and much has changed.

Near the end of his life, Vegeta gathered the Dragonballs and summoned Shenron to make a wish to create a new Planet Vegeta close to Earth. He then used a second wish to restore the proud Saiyan race to their new home world.

Close to a decade later, Shenron was summoned again. The first wish was used to create yet another planet. The second wish was used to move a significant amount of the Earth's population to the new world. Later on, the reason behind these wishes was discovered.

The person who made these wishes was a Lycanthrope, a half-human, half-wolf being of superior intelligence. The Lycanthropes are Earth's second dominant race, although you would not know it because they prefer to live in seclusion, away from Humans. Surprisingly, for a race hiding in seclusion, the Lycanthropes managed to remain informed about the events of the world.

The Lycanthropes soon heard about the planet creating powers of the Dragonballs when Vegeta used them to create the new Planet Vegeta. After 10 years, the king of the Lycanthropes, King Draken IV, decided that his people deserved a world to truly call their own.

He set out to gather the Dragonballs and make a wish. He succeeded and got Shenron to create a planet for the Lycanthropes. He was, however, surprised to learn that he had yet another wish.

As you should know, in Dragonball Z Dende became the Earth's new Guardian and "upgraded" the Dragonballs, making it so they had two wishes.

When King Draken discovered this, he realized he could just transport his people to the new planet, and thus the second wish was made.

The newly born world was named Planet Beast, as it was mainly inhabited by the Lycanthropes and many beastly animals. The Lycanthropes began to build their new civilization on the planet, but in a way so as not to interfere with nature as the Humans had done on Earth long ago, which had taken centuries to repair.

As time passed, the Humans and the Saiyans began to become allies and after many years, the Lycanthropes also joined what came to be known as "The Three Worlds Alliance." Trade between the planets became common and the worlds formed "The United Military", along with each world creating their own special military force.

It is now the year 2749 and unbeknownst to the peoples of the three worlds, a dark and mysterious threat is slowly making its way to the Solar System, (or as it is now called "the Dragon System", in honour of the Dragonballs).

The only hope for the people is a young half-lycanthrope, named Edge. This is the story of his journey to save the Universe from destruction.

I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading Legend of the Wolfen Warrior. And now, the story begins...

**Chapter I: Family Dispute**

"Dammit." As Edge awakens from his dream, he looks at his watch, and dawns on him that he has overslept. Edge was taking a snooze to ready himself before training and slept a little too long. This meant that he would have to put in extra hours.

Edge is a Lycanthrope, a Human like being with canine characteristics. Most Lycanthropes are like this, but Edge is different in the fact that he is only half Lycanthrope. His father, King Draken XIII of the Lycanthropes, fell in love with a Human woman. Soon they had a child, (the child being Edge), and were happy.

This bliss was not fated to last. Soon after Edge's birth, his mother mysteriously disappeared. Many say that she died of a mysterious illness. Edge believes that she ran away because of his father actions and way of life. Without a mother to love him, Edge soon became a reclusive child, finding satisfaction only in training, and picking fights with anyone who would talk down to him. He also was not as strong as most Lycanthropes, due to the Human blood in his veins, meaning he had to train feverishly just to keep up with those around him. In essence, Edge may be the crown prince of the Lycanthropes, but he as also an outcast in his own society.

A few hours later, Edge wraps up his daily training and decides to return home. When he arrives he learns that today is the day that the King will announce his successor.

Edge couldn't believe he completely forgot about such an event. He quickly races inside to see how much has happened. He arrives in the throne room, and sees his father on the throne.

"Father, what is going on?" asked Edge.

"I have decided who is going to be the next king of the Lycanthropes." replied the king.

"And your decision?"

"The new King shall not be you."

"Then brother?" shouted Edge.

Of course, Edge meant his older brother, Lord Maximus Draken XIV. Maximus couldn't stand being referred to by his first name, so he had all around him refer to him as Lord Draken. Unlike Edge, Draken was a full-blooded Lycanthrope, meaning he was more favored to be the one to ascend the throne. Although they were brothers, Edge and Draken could not so much as stand the sight of one another.

"Alas, no." spoke the king. "I will be the king."

"And why is this?" demanded Edge.

The king answered. "I have deemed that neither you nor your brother are mature enough to assume the responsibility that comes with the title of King. Only at such a time that I deem you worthy can I allow either of you to become King. And that may not be for a very long time."

"I cannot believe you!" Edge screams. "You announce that a new King is to be crowned, and a few days later you change your mind for one of the most ridiculous reasons! You are a mockery to the title of King!"

"Don't you dare speak to me in that manner!" King Draken orders. "Your brother is too overconfident and does not have a clear enough mind to truly be a worthy King. And you? Why, you haven't even begun to tap into your true power! You are my son, and you can barely keep with the commoners! You are a disgrace!"

"It is exactly those kinds of opinions that drove mother away!"

And with that, Edge left the throne room. He would not stand there and practically be spit upon by his own father. He decided that he needed to get some fresh air.

The King pondered to himself. "Hmm... I wonder. Will Edge be able to break his human limitations? Can he become a true warrior? Heh... only time will tell."

The King sat upon his throne, and began to contemplate.

_There's the first chapter. It took me awhile to update because the document manager wouldn't let me upload for a bit. I'm a first time writer, so please, read and review it and tell me what you think and what I should improve upon. I'm open to all opinions!_


	2. The PureBlooded Prince: Draken

_I have been thinking about how I should direct my story for a few days, and I believe that I have figured out just what I want to do. Read this chapter and tell me what you think._

_BTW, so that you know, I have refined the text used for character dialogue and my personal notes. Here's the code,_

"text with quotations for characters"

_-"text in italics with quotations for characters thoughts"_

_-text in italics without quotations for my personal notes_

_Does that make things clearer? I hope so. And now, on with the next chapter._

**Chapter II: The Pure-Blooded Prince: Draken**

Edge had been walking for hours, and he just couldn't seem to calm down. How could his own father say such things? Then again, it's not like this is new behavior from his father.

All throughout his life, Edge has constantly had to put up with his father's putting him down. Throughout his 18 years of life, not once had he heard his father say a single positive thing about him.

It had seemed that the King had made of personal goal of trying to make Edge seem nothing more than a burden on his people. But then again, Edge didn't really think much of his father.

Edge thought that his father was nothing more than an old fool. He liked nothing more than to solve problems with war. He believed that talking problems through was "a weakling's solution."

While Edge was thinking about his father, his mind suddenly side-tracked to stories of the great Saiyan royal family, but in particular, Prince Vegeta. He resembled his father in his hunger for war.

There was, however, one distinct difference between them and his father: they were always proud of their kin. The King, however, would never show any pride about Edge or even his pure-blooded son Draken. It was if he had a heart of stone.

"_Damn you, father. Why must I always endure your arrogance? You are nothing but an old crone. I could probably defeat you with the greatest of ease._

"_What did you mean 'I haven't even begun to tap into my true power'? What does he know? Unlike the rest of these lazy bastards, I have kept myself trained all these years. I am most likely one of the strongest of our race, and he says I have yet to unleash my true power? The fool." _

The very thought that he was weak was inconceivable. How could he be? He had put himself through numerous grueling training sessions, often bringing himself to his limits. He couldn't be weak.

"But then again, the old man may have a point, as much as I hate to admit it. I can feel myself that my strength is far from reaching its plateau. Perhaps I should listen to him for once. As much of a fool as he is, he does know a thing or two about power.

"I had better go home and get some rest. Perhaps I can make more sense of this in the morning." And with that, Edge returned home to get some sleep

At the castle the King was getting ready to go on his weekly hunt when his son, Draken, walked into the throne room. He stood there in his sea blue jeans with his black leather jacket over his white muscle shirt. His silver white hair was dangling to his waist but tied up near the back of his head, (kind of like Zero from the Mega Man X games). His fists were clenched tightly, and his face had an angry expression on it. He was the living definition of terror. He was all a Lycanthrope father could hope for.

All of a sudden, he bellowed out, "How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you about what?" the King bellowed back.

"About not naming a new King, that's what!"

"I thought that your brother would have told you about that. Didn't he?"

"No, I did not. And why would I ever want to speak to that 'half-breed' anyway? You know that we cannot stand the sight of one another."

"Oh well. Anyway, it should not come as a surprise to you of all people. You should know very well why I did not choose you."

"Well, I don't know old man! Why did you not name me the new King?"

"Because you are still far from ready for the responsibility that comes with the title of King. You are still not mature enough!"

"In what way? I am more than mature enough to be King!"

"You do not have a clear mind! You make decisions without putting any thought into them! One tiny argument between our world and another and you would decide to go war! You are not ready!"

"You hypocrite! You're always doing that and now you're telling _me_ not to! Do you even know what you are talking about! You are out of your mind! I am the rightful ruler of this world! I should be on that throne now, not you! You are a fool!"

"I have heard enough! This discussion is over. Remove yourself from my sight before I remove you myself."

"You haven't heard the last of this father! I shall return." And with that he walked out the door and left.

Edge woke up to the sound of birds chirping by his window. He bent down to pick up his black t-shirt and light blue jeans to put them on. He then searched for his hair band to tie his brown hair behind his head, similar to his brother. He then searched for his broadsword and strapped it over his right shoulder. He strapped on his black metal gauntlets and was ready to go.

Just before he could open the door, he heard a big knock on the door. He wondered to himself, _"What do they want now?"_ He opened the door to see one of the royal guards at the door. He growled, "What is it?"

The guard answered, "Lord's advisor Edward wishes to speak with you. He says it is of great importance and cannot wait."

Edge thought to himself, _"Oh great, another lecture from 'the Great Advisor'."_ He replied to the guard, "I shall be down to see him in a moment, now be gone."

The guard said quickly, "Yes, milord."

Edge closed the door. He went to his drawer to get some bread he had been saving. He knew he was in for a long and boring talk. Edward always gave his lessons at a very slow pace: if a lesson was to be ten minutes long, it would an hour long, if it was to be an hour long, it would consume the morning and most of the afternoon. Edge decided to eat quickly because he knew he wasn't going to be able to eat for awhile when speaking with Edward.

"_Well, I might as well get this over with. If I don't go now, Edward will never end his talking." _He left his room to go down to meet Edward. His stomach started to feel queasy already. There were only two things that ever made Edge feel queasy: seeing Edward, and eating uncooked seafood. He could handle seafood sometimes, but Edward was just annoying.

Edge looked at his watch. "7:36? He usually doesn't ask to see me until 9:00. He is either trying to be a bigger pain in the ass, or there is something of dire importance. I had better get a move on." He hurried out the door to see Edward. He just hoped that nothing serious had happened, or was going to happen. "I had better hurry."

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had a big power out that lasted a few days and I've been rather busy. I'll try to get chapter 3 done soon and I'll try to explain what happened to the Z warriors. Ciao!_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. The Journey Begins

_Hey guys! I am really, really sorry I haven't updated in half a year! I really am! I've just been really busy with school and cadets and all. I'll try and update more often, I promise! _

_Anyway, it's about time I stop making excuses and FINALLY get on with the story. Here's chapter 3 Hope you like it! Please read & review!_

_BTW, I do not own Dragonball Z or GT. On a further note, Funimation should die for screwing up a lot of the original story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter III: The Journey Begins**

"Shit! Edward is gonna kill me!" Edge was bolting through the hall like a bat out of hell. Edward had called upon him, and it was quite early. Edward only called upon Edge this early in the morning for one thing: to talk about something of dire importance.

Edge finally arrived at the castle library, the storage center of all the ancient records of Lycanthrope history. This was Edward's favorite place in the whole castle, since hardly anyone ever went in there. Edge opened the massive doors to see Edward standing next to a table reading an ancient tome about Earth's past. "What did you want to see me about this early in the morning, old man?" Edge bluntly asked.

The old wolf looked up from the ancient tome he was reading. "How rude of you Edge!" Edward yelled at Edge. "You should really brush up on your manners!"

"What did you want to see me about?" Edge barked back. "Answer me now or I'll slice you into ribbons!"

"Fine, fine." The old wolf said calmly. "You are such an impatient young man. I called you here in order to give you a little bit of a history lesson."

"What!" cried out the impatient Edge.

"Sit tight, boy. There is a purpose to this. Alright then. Where should I begin… Ah yes, now I remember. Long ago on planet Earth, there lived a young boy with a monkey tail by the name of Goku. He was a courageous young boy who always fought for the good of the people and to protect planet Earth.

"Unbeknownst to all but his deceased grandfather, a great martial artist by the name of Gohan, Goku was not from Earth. It was not until later on when he was a man that Goku learned that he was in fact a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta. He was sent to Earth as a baby boy to grow up and destroy all life on the planet.

"Later on, he went to the planet Namek to revive his friends who were killed by the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta when they went to Earth to use the Dragonballs to make a wish for immortality. He got into a great battle with the galactic warlord of the time, Frieza. When Frieza killed Goku's best friend, Krillin, Goku became overcome with emotion and transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan, and with his newfound power, he defeated Frieza.

"Several years later, an incredibly powerful android by the name of Cell appeared. He was an android composed of the cells of all of Earth's greatest fighters, including Goku. He was so strong that even Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta, and the future self of Vegeta's son, Trunks, weren't enough to defeat him. It took the Super Saiyan 2 power of Goku's son, Gohan, to destroy the twisted android.

"Seven years after that great battle, one of the greatest threats in existence appeared: Majin Buu. At first he appeared to be a child and it looked like he could change, but it wasn't long before his evil side emerged and absorbed the 'good' Buu to become Super Buu. After much fighting, Super Buu transformed back into his original and most powerful form: Kid Buu. Not even Super Saiyan 3 Goku had the power to stop this monster. He had to borrow a great amount of power from the people of the Earth to create a mighty Spirit Bomb. It was with the power borrowed from the people of the Earth that Goku was able to destroy Kid Buu.

"What I have just told you is a very brief summary of what is known as the Z era, a time when the greatest warriors of Earth were plunged into battle again and again with no chance of survival. The story also continues into the GT era, but you know about that from my previous lessons."

"…What the bloody hell was the meaning of this! You wake me up this damn early in the morning for a history lesson! I have half a mind to kill you right now!"

"Calm down! I swear, you're just like your father sometimes!"

"Watch it, you!" Edge really hated being liked to his father.

Edward crossed his arms and gave Edge a serious look. "Anyway, if you let me finish I'll tell you the point of this lesson!"

Edge stood silent. "…Fine. Finish."

"Thank you. Now, the main reason I asked you here was to discuss something of great importance." Edward looked at Edge with a very serious look. "I want you to go on a journey."

Edge looked confused. "A journey? What do you mean you want me to go on a journey?"

"I want you to go find 4 ancient relics scattered across planet Earth. They are the key to a great power"

"What are you getting at, old man? There's something you haven't told me, isn't there?"

"Hmph." A smile came across Edward's face. "You take after your mother, I see. Yes, there is something I haven't told you. Keep in mind, however, that telling you also involves a little bit more history."

Edge fell anime style, (_which from this moment on will be known as facefault_), on the floor from disappointment. "I don't care! Tell me!"

"Fine. Whilst growing up, Goku made many friends. Four of these friends in particular were great warriors. Each had their own strengths and weaknesses. None of them, however, could come anywhere near the power and strength of the Saiyans. At the time, they were the four most powerful Humans on the planet. They were Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotsiu.

"At the end of the Z era, they went their separate ways. At the end of the GT era, when the Dragonballs were purified by Goku's soul and many years after the creation of our planet Lycan, the four warriors decided to make a wish on the Dragonballs. They turned the Dragonballs into 4 crystals, each possessing the power of one of the elements.

"They knew that the crystals would eventually lead to nothing but trouble if left to be gathered by vagabonds, so they each took a crystal and scattered them across the world. They took the crystals to their graves so that they could guard them in the afterlife. If the 4 crystals were ever brought together, they would grant a person power you couldn't imagine."

Edge began to smile. "Heh. Sounds interesting."

Edward gave Edge a glare that would make a grown man cry. "Edge. The 3 planets are in danger."

Edge just stared at Edward blankly. "What are you talking about, you old fool?"

"Can't you sense it? For the past few days I have sensed a great evil power rushing towards our solar system. By my estimate it will reach our worlds in less than 6 months. Unfortunately I know nothing of just what this evil is. I do know that the armies of the 3 worlds will not be enough to stop it. That's why I want you to go to Earth and gather the crystals. With their power you may be able to gain the power to stop this evil."

"So you want me to go to a planet I've never been to before, gather these crystals that are supposed to be hidden so no one can find them, and use their power to save our solar system?" Edge's lips curled into a very sly smile. "Sounds like fun. When do I leave?

_Once again, I am TERRIBLY sorry I haven't been updating! Please don't stalk me and try to kill me! That right is reserved for my friends and my muses. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to get to work on chapter 4 and get it up in maybe a week or two. Until then, later!_


	4. Edge Can't Fly, And The Evil Approaches

_Hey guys! Before I do anything, I'd like to thank Areiko for putting up with waiting for me to update the story! I tell ya, sometimes I'm so absent-minded I totally forget about things for a while._

_Anyway, in this chapter I think I'll focus more on the new evil making it's way to the Dragon System and their intentions when they get there. _

_So, enough of my stalling, (and always reading the fanfic 'This Army Life'. Man, that's a hilarious fic!) On with chapter 4!_

**Chapter IV: Edge Can't Fly, and The Evil Approaches**

"So, just how am I supposed to get to Earth?" Edge asked Edward. "Father has restricted planetary travel."

Edward looked at Edge like he had the IQ of a rock. "Since when do you care about what your father does? I have never seen you listen to him once in my entire life!"

"Yeah, but it's still a bit of a problem. He won't even allow planetary trade! What the hell is going on in that walnut of his that manages to pass itself off as a brain!"

"Not even the Grand Supreme Kaioshin would know that."

"How the hell am I supposed to get off this rock and go to Earth?"

"Calm down, Edge! I swear, you're as temperamental as your father at times! Anyway, there is a way to get to Earth without using a spaceship!"

"Oh? And just what is this magical route of transportation, oh ancient one?"

"I may be old, but I'm still able to whoop your ass into the ground. The path to planet Earth and even the planet Vegeta is at Kami's Lookout."

Edge looked at Edward as if he were senile. "Kami's Lookout? That's the place on Earth where the Guardian of the Earth, or Kami, watches over the planet. It's on Earth, you moron!"

Edward quickly turned around to face Edge and glared at him. "The word 'Kami' means 'God', you insufferable half-breed bastard! In modern times it means 'Resident God', meaning guardian of the planet. Every world has a Kami, and each Kami has a palace in the sky that he uses to watch over the planet from. If you paid more attention to my history lessons I wouldn't be telling you this again!"

"Sorry, sorry. Sheesh! Anyway, just what is this path to the other planets?"

"When the three planets were created, the guardians of the planets created planetary portals or 'Gates' at the center of each Lookout. That is how you are going to get to planet Earth."

"Ok. So just where is the Lookout on our planet?"

Edward started scratching his head. "Heh. It's funny you ask that. You see, it's been so long since I've been there, and uh, I've kind of forgotten the exact location of the Lookout. Heh heh!"

Edge facefaulted into the ground. "You're an idiot, you know that! I've met God damn blades of grass smarter than you!"

"I said I forgot the EXACT location! I still know the general location! Kami's Lookout is in the skies above the Forest of the Full Moon. You can find it from there."

"Thanks. At least you're not completely useless." Edge was almost out the door until he stopped and whipped around. "Uh, one question. Just how am I supposed to REACH Kami's Lookout?"

Edward looked at him like he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a rock. "What do you mean how do you reach it! Can't you fly!"

"Does it look like I've got wings?"

"You never learned about Ki manipulation, did you?"

"Ki manipulation? Never heard of it, so nope."

Edward looked like he was ready to smack his head off a wall. "Never mind leaving Lycan for now. For the next few days you're going to have to learn about Ki manipulation. Come back here tomorrow morning so we can start training."

Edge looked ready to throw Edward into a vat of honey and leave him the middle of a cloud of bees. "Fine. But this had better be easy or so help me God you're gonna pay!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a distant galaxy far away, a great starship is flying towards the Dragon System at an incredible speed. At its current speed, the ship would arrive at it's destination in a mere year. The ship's intentions: to crush and conquer.

The ship's Commander sat at his seat on the bridge. From here he was able to see the planets the ship was passing by and the main controls to most of the ship's functions. Most of the combat controls were right there at his seat, at his fingertips. At the push of a button, he was able to rid a planet of life in a few seconds.

One of the Commander's grunts came through the electronic door. He halted by the door and addressed the Commander. "Sir!"

The Commander spun around in the chair and eyed the feeble looking grunt. "Report!" the Commander ordered gruffly.

The grunt looked ready to die on the spot as he was about to give the Commander his report. "Sir, all systems are functioning at full capacity! We have enough supply rations to last us for the next 8 months! All of our combat vehicles are in working order and ready for invasion!"

The Commander looked at the grunt with distaste. "Why are you informing me of things I already know? Don't you have anything useful to report?"

The grunt looked anxious to leave the bridge before he got himself killed, but he continued the report. "I do Sir, but you are not going to like it."

"I'll be the judge of that. What is it?"

The grunt started shaking. "I-I-It's about t-the amount of t-time it's g-g-going to take u-us to get t-t-to the D-D-Dragon S-System."

The Commander looked in the mood to kill the grunt. "How long is it going to take us to get to the Dragon System, worm?"

The grunt spit it out. "It will take us one year."

"A year? An entire year?"

"Yes Sir, but at least we will hav…" The grunt was cut short as the upper half of his torso fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The commander then pointed a finger at the mess and shot a small Ki blast that disintegrated the grunt's body. Everyone on the bridge was speechless.

The Commander stood up and looked at his men. "Let this worm's demise be a warning to all of you. If anyone comes to me with bad news, pray that your death will be a quick one before hand. Is that understood?"

All the men on the bridge saluted the Commander and yelled out in unison, "Yes, Sir!"

"Good," the Commander said to himself. "Now if there are no further interruptions, let us continue on our way to the Dragon System, the home system of the filthy Saiyans!" The ship continued on its war path to the Dragon System. In one year, Peace as it is known will vanish from the system.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe I have to take MORE lessons from Edward! I thought I was free from his annoying voice when he told me to go to Earth!" Edge was still fuming about having to learn to fly from Edward. He was late for his first lesson, and he didn't mind one bit. ANYTHING was better than having to hear Edward's annoyingly monotone voice.

Edge ran into the courtyard where Edward was waiting. There, floating over the water fountain floated the arrogant old wolf. He saw Edge and came to the ground, landing without a sound. "There you are young pup. Are you ready to begin your flight training?"

"Right now I'm ready to throw myself off a cliff in order to not hear your annoying voice." replied the bitter young prince.

"I'll take that as a yes." said the old advisor. "First, I would like you to sit down and cross your legs."

"Fine." Edge sat down and did as he was told. "What next, old man?"

"Close your eyes. Now I want you to search deep within yourself. Look deep inside you to find a glowing light. Put everything else out of your mind. Think of nothing else. Search for that hidden power. Do you see it? That glowing light? Reach for it and grab a hold of it."

"I see it. Wait a minute. I don't see it, I _feel_ it. Like an immense light in my body trying to heal me and keep me healthy."

"That's it. That's your Ki. Grab a hold of it. Let its power flow through your body. Feel its presence."

"I feel it. I feel it flowing through my body. It's amazing! I've never felt anything like this before! It's absolutely wonderful!"

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way. Now, I want you to try and use your Ki to push your body upwards. Let its flow bring you up into the air. Keep relaxed and just let it happen."

It took him a moment, but then Edge began to float into the air, levitating. He remained still, deep in concentration. It took almost all his focus to keep himself suspended in the air.

After a few minutes, he relaxed himself and gently floated back down onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see Edward staring at him with an enormous smile on his face. "What are you smiling at me like that for, you old crone?"

"Amazing. It usually takes people at least a week to do what you just did. If you keep training at this rate, within a week you'll be flying around as if you've known how to do it your entire life. That is something to be proud of, Edge"

"No, Edward. Something to be proud of is the fact that you just praised me. I can't remember the last time I heard anyone praise me."

"Well you deserve it, Edge. We'll have you down on Earth by the end of the week. Go home now. Practice what you learned today. I want you back here by 9:00 tomorrow morning to continue your training. Get some rest."

Edge got up and walked for the courtyard exit. As he walked through the door, he thought to himself, "Wow, the apocalypse must be coming. There's just no other way to explain the fact that Edward praised my talents. Heh. I guess I had it coming, though. Anyway, tomorrow will be a long day, so I better get some sleep."

He turned the corner to the hall where his room was when he bumped into someone coming from the other direction and fell on the floor. He quickly got up and apologized. "Pardon me for bumping into you, man."

The man turned and spat at him. "I don't need filthy little half-breeds apologizing to me about anything, brother."

Edge laughed at the man. "Heh. I see you still have that stick up your ass, eh Draken?"


End file.
